A semiconductor light emitting device which includes a light emitting diode (LED) and a phosphor layer, is well known as a white light emitter. A color (wavelength) of light emitted externally depends on an emission wavelength of a light emitting layer, a kind of a phosphor layer and a thickness of the phosphor layer or the like.